


Rough

by itbeajen



Series: Hybrid!AU - Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Misunderstandings, Soulmate AU, cursing, dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Between an angry wolf hybrid and a fierce tiger hybrid, only one top predator can be at the very top of the chain...But they don't run into each other often, but what happens when they do?Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"FUCK OFF ALREADY!!" Kyotani growled out at you. Your pure white ears flattened against your head at the loudness of his voice. Your white and black striped tail languidly swayed in the air. You scoffed, "Me? You want me to go away when you're the one invading my space?"  
  
You _were_  watching the rather well-known volleyball team's practice since you were supposed to become their manager soon. But it appears to be that a certain blonde-haired upperclassman decided that your presence was absolutely not needed and if anything, detrimental to the team's status. Your eyes were narrowed and your fists were clenched, it was probably the first time _anyone_  saw you enraged.  
  
*   
  
 **Flashback to before school started**  
  
"Hey, [F/N]," Kindaichi approached you with Kunimi in tow. You and Kunimi were in the same class, and it was often times you who kept the boy awake in class. Kunimi gave you a sleepy yawn and a nod combined in one and you blinked before nodding your head in acknowledgement. Kindaichi noticed that your tail was no longer relaxed and he held both hands up, "We're not going to do anything."  
  
"Doesn't mean I won't be wary," you quickly retorted, and then pouted, "It's not like I can help it you know!"  
  
Kindaichi smiled slightly, it was only around you that he seemed to be much more expressive, but it's probably because you grew up in the adoption center near his place and had more than once escaped to go play with him.   
  
"I know," Kindaichi responded. If you weren't on high alert, the slip of paper that was casually placed on your table wouldn't have been noticed, but you saw it, and you briefly read over it, "Aoba Johsai: Volleyball Manager Application." You blinked once, and then reread the title of the paper and you asked, "Why me?"  
  
"Cause you don't care for Oikawa-senpai," Kunimi responded. And Kindaichi nodded in agreement. You sighed, "That's true, but..." you paused and looked around the class, the girls were all staring at you, for obvious reasons.   
  
1) You were actually well-known and well-liked among the female population due to your all-roundedness  
  
2) You didn't care for Oikawa  
  
3) You were basically an idol in the school.   
  
You were one of the many hybrids in the school, but you held not only the top rank at school, but you were also the secretary of the student council. Your ~~apparently~~ good looks and good natured personality made you a likable person.  
  
"I'd rather not get people on my bad side because of your team's rep," you finished with a sigh. Your head was originally resting on your hands, but you looked up, your [e/c] eyes narrowed like a predator marking its prey and you asked with a sly smile, "Or could it be that there's an ulterior motive behind all of this?"  
  
Kindaichi almost flinched, almost. And Kunimi sighed, "I told you [L/N] would say no."  
  
"But we need a manager!" Kindaichi responded, and before the girls around him could speak, "One that _isn't_  in Oikawa-senpai's fanbase."  
  
The girls deflated and you let out a small giggle at their response, and then smiled, "That desperately?"  
  
"Well, it's mainly because without the third years around next year... we may not have someone that could keep us all in line," Kindaichi admitted in a lower voice. You withheld your laughter, but the slight tremble of your figure indicated that you were indeed laughing at your old friend. Kindaichi's flushed red in embarrassment and you laughed, "Hey, it's fine, I'll do it."  
  
"W-Wait, really?!" Kunimi and Kindaichi both asked at the same time. You laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's not like you, Yutaro, of all people, asks of something from me."  
  
"[F/N]!" Kindaichi let out a breath of relief, "Thank god."  
  
You didn't hear the soft thanks he gave you though as you began filling out the paper, little did you know that you would come to regret this decision for the next several months to come.  
  
 **Flashback end**  
  
***  
  
Your fists were clenched, tail was flexed and at a stand, your ears flattened against your head. But the dangerous aura that was radiating from you made even the coaches step away from you and the second year.  
  
"Look, I'll be a respectful kouhai and step away," you growled. The venom in your tone was enough to make Kyotani's anger slightly waver. He had expected you to run away first, tail between your legs, but when he saw you stand up against him, a part of him stubbornly refused to back off from the challenge that has now been initiated.  
  
"But," you drawled, now you were slightly relaxed. It wasn't good for you if you blew up in public after all. "Just know that I'll be back for the next several days. I've signed up for this mess," you gestured to the volleyball team. But upon eye contact with the massive wolf, your eyes turned predatory and you swiped your tongue over your lips very briefly, a condescending smirk plays at your lips, "So I'll be back to fix it."  
  
Kyotani's eyes narrowed, and then you turned on your heel, grabbing your backpack and bowing in apology to the coach.  
  
"I'll see you later Yuu," you called out without looking back.   
  
Once the doors closed behind you, you relax your fists, and upon feeling liquid you sighed. _Who the hell is he anyways? Upperclassman or not, it doesn't give him the right to do or say any of that stuff. Me? Detrimental to the team? Because I'll distract the boys? If they can't even deal with a single girl during practice, how the hell do they survive during an official match with Oikawa-senpai's overwhelming fan club._ You let out a low hiss, _That idiotic wolf. Who the hell does he think **he**  is!?_  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what Kyotani-senpai's problem was with [F/N]," Kindaichi muttered as he helped clean up. The second year they were speaking of was pulled aside by the coach, probably being reprimanded for what just happened. Kunimi shrugged as he took down the nets, "Who knows, but that was the first time [L/N]-san got so mad right?"  
  
A nod was given for confirmation and the familiar chuckle of Oikawa brought the two's attention back to the task at hand, but Oikawa's statement caused both boys, and the others that were present, to temporarily pause, "Manager-chan probably unintentionally threatened our Mad Dog-chan."  
  
"What are you spouting about now Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi butted in.  
  
"Well, both Mad Dog-chan and Manager-chan are both hybrids right?" Oikawa points out, "Wolves and Snow Tigers are both predators, and normally both are at the top of the food chain, wouldn't they feel threatened by each other?"  
  
"But [F/N] doesn't normally-"  
  
"But Manager-chan has the capability of it. Mad Dog-chan happened to pull it out of her."  
  
"What are you trying to say Oikawa-senpai?" Yahaba asked, clearly intrigued.  
  
"I think our Mad Dog-chan sees Manager-chan as a threat to his position?"  
  
"But she's a manager!" Kindaichi protested, not realizing he raised his voice. As soon as all eyes were on him, he lowered his head, "My apologies."  
  
"So are you saying it's their animal DNA in them causing them to lash out, Oikawa?" Hanamaki asked. Oikawa laughed, "Who knows!"  
  
***  
  
You casually sat near the gates of the school. Although you said you were leaving first, a part of you could not help but want to wait for Kindaichi, after all, you two walked home together everyday, it'd be weirder for you to walk home alone than with him.  
  
 _What was his problem anyways? That Kyotani person._  You were biting your lower lip, leaving small indents inside and outside and your ears flattened, _I didn't even do anything to him_.  
  
Your tail swished back and forth, and you leaned against the tree you were resting under. Your eyes closed, and it wasn't until you heard the familiar foot steps and chatter of Kindaichi and Kunimi that you opened one eye to peek at them.  
  
"You waited?" Kunimi asked. You nodded, brushing your skirt from any dust and sat up. You grabbed your bag and gave them a weak smile, "Sorry for earlier."  
  
"It was the first time we saw you get so mad."  
  
"I'm not too sure what happened either," you mumbled. Your ears flattened against your head, your tail still swishing languidly and you sighed. _The moment he tried to get anywhere near me I felt everything in me basically **scream**  at me to leave._  
  
Kindaichi frowned at your sigh and both him and Kunimi gently flicked your forehead at once, and you stumbled back, "Hey!"  
  
"Whatever's on your mind, clear it off. You need to help us study now." Kunimi laughed. You laughed at the two boys, "Right. I do."  
  
 _I'll apologize to Kyotani-senpai tomorrow before school. After all, I did make a pretty bad impression and I yelled at a senpai._  You internally panicked. _Oh my god I yelled back at a senpai. I'm_ ** _doomed_** _!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden outburst and rude manners towards an upperclassman, you try to start it over with the rather crude wolf hybrid. 
> 
> But to everyone else, all they see are sparks flying.. but they're not sure if those are good sparks or bad sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROFL RIP ME BECAUSE I KEEP DOING FLASHBACKS AND-
> 
> The reader is literally me some times when she's thinking. HAHAHA

Receiving this much attention this early in the morning was something that Kyotani _did not_  want to deal with. He especially didn't want that attention to be coming from _you_. A part of him wanted to get away as fast as he could, the other part of him told him to listen to what you had to say, and a very small part of him was urging him to just _do something about you_  because whatever it was, something about you was **clearly**  irritating him.  
  
But then again, Kyotani was also extremely irritated with the way all the students seemed to just ogle you, but he wouldn't say anything, or do anything about it. He had no place to.  
  
But there you stood in his class, somewhat regretting your life decisions as you fidgeted slightly underneath the stares of the entire class. You had heard the whispers of why _you_  would be speaking to Kyotani of all people, and some even whispering about how there was no way the two of you should even know each other.   
  
Your ears were flat against your head, your tail slightly stiff. _This was probably the worst idea possible, but it was the only plan I had that wouldn't involve me looking like a girl that was about to confess._  You inwardly face palmed, _Why is this so hard?_  
  
"What do you want?" his gruff voice broke you away from your thoughts. Kyotani was clearly irritated that you were bothering him this early on in the day.  
  
You steeled your resolve and your nerves, and then you bowed, "Senpai, I know we got off to a bad start, but I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday."  
  
Kyotani's eyes narrowed at the sight of you, as though he was evaluating whether or not you were harmless or possibly an enemy. Your figure was bowed at a 90 degree angle, showing that you weren't just saying sorry for the sake of saying it, but that you actually did mean it.   
  
You took in a deep breath, and continued, "As an underclassman, and also as the new manager, I had no right to speak back to you in such a rude manner."  
  
Kyotani's eyes widened. _Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?_  
  
 **Flashback  
  
** "So, [L/N]-san, what do you think of the team?" the coach had asked you. Your gaze swept over the team as they practiced, and you turned to the coach, "They all seem disciplined. Each member is pulling their own weight, although some members seem to slack off slightly more than others." You didn't say who, but you immediately heard a few snickers from the team members and a few of them turned stiff at your words.  
  
"I think they're pretty good though. I personally haven't played volleyball extensively, just as a past time, but I can tell that most of the regulars are really hardworking," you finished with a soft smile. The coach nodded his head in agreement and you mumbled, "But something seems off with one member."  
  
Your gaze was fixated on Kyotani. Although his physical condition was doing well, his attitude with some members of the team was anything but friendly.   
  
"Does he only get mad at the people who are slacking off?" you asked softly. It slipped out of your lips before you could rephrase it. But with the looks on everyone's face, you knew you hit a topic you shouldn't have touched.  
  
"What, do you have a problem with me too?" Kyotani growled out. Clearly hearing you despite being so far away. You frowned, "No, but couldn't you at least voice out your opinion in a nicer tone."  
  
Kyotani growled, "What do you even know, you've only been here for a couple of hours and you-"  
  
"Well sorry that you're as open as a book," you cut him off. Your eyes were narrowed, [e/c] displaying slight irritation that this second year upperclassman was so openly dissing you in front of the entire team.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said you're like an open book," you repeated. The hostility in his eyes made you slightly recoil and you growled, "What, do you have a problem with me being honest with you just like how you are?"  
  
 _What the hell?_  Kyotani's body instinctively lowered into fighting position and your tail flicked back and forth as you felt your body preparing for any possible impacts.  
  
"If you can't stand people treating you the way you-"  
  
"FUCK OFF!"  
  
 **Flashback end**  
  
 _Oh yeah, that silence is totally a bad sign. Well then, I tried and-_  
  
"It's fine."  
  
 _He said it's fine, that's ex- Wait what?!_ You shot up from you position at that, and you asked, "W-W-Wha- Really!?"  
  
Kyotani was surprised, well, you were too. You had expected him to blow up at you like yesterday. _She's not afraid of me._  Kyotani eyed you suspiciously. It reminded you of the way an interrogator would stare down the suspect in a crime scene. But you didn't cower away. Your gaze unflinching as you returned his stare.   
  
"You're.. not mad at me?" you asked, somewhat doubtfully. Before Kyotani could respond though, the sound of your name getting called through the hallways from a familiar voice pulled you away.   
  
"Ah! Well!" you quickly pulled yourself together, "That's a relief! I'll see you at practice then senpai!"   
  
You were like the wind, you came as quickly as you went and Kyotani blinked several times before simply shaking his head. _What a strange girl._  
  
***  
  
"You did **what?!** "  
  
"Calm down Yuu, all I did was talk to Kyotani-senpai."  
  
"Sorry, but I agree with Kindaichi, what were you thinking?!" Kunimi asked. _Aww, the ever indifferent Kunimi is worried about me?_  You inwardly smiled and you slightly pouted, "What's so wrong with that?!"  
  
"W-well-"  
  
"Besides," you cut off Kindaichi, "You told me to keep the members in check, now that I'm manager, I have to start talking to the members more." Your slight pout was now a full on pout and you mumbled, "Besides, I gave such a bad impression to Kyotani-senpai. I was actually so rude to someone I never even met before on my first encounter."  
  
Your ears were drooping, and your tail was languid. Kindaichi sighed before casually patting your head. Your ears perked and he mumbled, "We-"  
  
"Ahem."   
  
" **I**  was worried something would happen to you." Kindaichi admitted, he gave you a soft smile, "You're basically family [F/N], you should know that by now."  
  
"I know."   
  
***  
  
"So, how's the volleyball club?" your president asked with a knowing smile.   
  
"Ritsu-senpai!" you were startled by the sudden appearance of the student council president, and the shorter girl laughed, "Hey-o. But seriously, how's the volley club?"  
  
"They're fine, I mean, it hasn't been a day."  
  
"Oikawa isn't bothering you is he? If he is, I'll let his cousin and Iwaizumi-kun know right away."  
  
"Senpai," you sternly stated, but the playful smile on your lips contradicted your stern tone and the girl laughed, "Just asking, I'm concerned for my little kouhai. She's getting tossed into a club filled with wolves."  
  
"Kyotani-senpai is the only wolf there."  
  
"Oh? He came back?"  
  
You tilted your head in confusion, "He left?"  
  
"Mhm, apparently didn't want to play with the third years? Not too sure, but at the same time, it's not like I really care." You see your senpai pop a lollipop into her mouth and she adds, "He's pretty rough on the edges, a bit loud and very honest. It's a brutal kind of honesty. He speaks whatever's on his mind without a filter."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup, I should know, we came from the same adoption center."  
  
"Ah..." you nodded absentmindedly and then it hit you, "Wait, what?"  
  
The older female nodded, "Yup, Kyotani and I were both from the same adoption center. He actually got adopted before me." Ritsu bit her lower lip and then shrugged, "Well, I wish you the best of luck [F/N]."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On volley and on council duties. Don't forget the minutes."  
  
"Ah. Ah! RITSU-SENPAI!!!" You complained as the older girl lazily waved a hand to you in farewell and you sighed. _What kind of president was I stuck with...  
  
_ "Oh, is that you Manager-chan?"   
  
Your ears perked, and the sound of a withheld chuckle was heard. You turned your head around, upon seeing the captain and vice captain of the volleyball club, you bowed.  
  
"Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai, good afternoon!"  
  
"Aww, aren't you cute? You can just call me-"  
  
"Stop it Trashykawa." Iwaizumi sighed. His gaze turned to you and he nods, "It's nice to meet you, [L/N]-san."  
  
 _Oh my god, I never introduced myself to them properly yesterday._  You bowed again, "I'm so sorry! I didn't properly-"  
  
"Woah, woah, it's fine." Oikawa interjected. A fond smile was on his lips, almost as though he was seeing someone else in you, "Kindaichi introduced you to us afterwards. He seemed pretty shaken by your outburst yesterday."   
  
Your ears drooped, "I didn't mean to give you guys such a bad first impression... something about the way Kyotani-senpai spoke just irritated me."  
  
Your lips were drawn in a tight line and Oikawa softly patted your head, "It's okay Manager-chan."  
  
You frowned, "But I-"  
  
"Let's head to practice shall we?" Oikawa cut you off. And you frowned, something about this upperclassman rubbed you in a strange way, and it wasn't just his flirtatious nature either. Something told you that this senpai was going to be a pain to handle. The fur on the ears at the top of your head and your tail were standing and Iwaizumi sighed, "Shittykawa, stop touching her. You're making her uncomfortable."  
  
"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" Oikawa quickly removed his hand. But your instincts told you something about Oikawa was off. There was something about him that screamed warning signs to you. Your [e/c] orbs narrowed at the gaudy upperclassman, upon seeing the glint of amusement in his eyes, you huffed.   
  
"What a troublesome senpai," you muttered underneath your breath as the two walked ahead without you.  
  
***  
  
Your eyes could not believe what they were seeing as you watched the members of Aoba Johsai play against each other. Especially since it was third years versus the underclassmen. Although the third years were missing a libero, the way they all worked together was flawless and your eyes were practically glued to the game.  
  
"Impressive aren't they?" the coach asked, you nodded. And mumbled, "I never realized how amazing our team was."  
  
"Mmm, even if we did lose at the Spring Tournament, next year's team will still have a chance."  
  
You flinched, you still remembered the look on Kindaichi's face when he had returned home. He had lost to an old schoolmate, Kageyama you believe his name was, and he was extremely devastated by it.   
  
"Do you think they'll be fine though?" you asked, your eyes now focused on the dynamics of the underclassmen. Although the team is comprised of mostly regulars, they all appeared to be very... disorientated. You frowned, "I thought they were all regulars."  
  
"New team, new dynamics, it's hard for them to adjust."  
  
"Not quite a new team, but..." your sentence drifted off. _I guess they're all too used to having Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai as their main combo. But now it appears to be... Yahaba-senpai and Kyotani-senpai._  You sighed as you suddenly saw the 2nd year combi start bickering again. "Does Kyotani-senpai always get mad like that?"   
  
The question was directed to the coach, but the glare that Kyotani sent you clearly meant he heard. His tail was standing on edge, and your ears flattened. _Whoops, slip of the tongue._  However, his glare was temporary as he quickly went back to his position and you let out a breath of relief. However, that relief was cut short when you heard several faint giggles from the door, and your eyes widened. _What are these girls doing here?! I thought I closed that door!_    
  
You murmur a quick apology to the coach as you begin making your way towards them, but you heard a shout of "It's out!"   
  
But what you saw out of your peripheral screamed danger to you. The stray volleyball was heading straight for the group of unaware girls who were too busy chatting with each other about Oikawa. You broke into a sprint, and your body instinctively blocked the volleyball. The ball was probably a missed serve or an out of control spike, due to the amount of power that was placed into it. It hit you on your shoulder blade, and the hiss of pain went unnoticed by the team members, but the girls who were closer all heard it.  
  
 _Tsk!_  You flinched _. That hurt more than I expected._  
  
"[L-"  
  
"Are you girls okay?" you asked with a strained smile. _Ah damn, it's probably going to leave a bruise._    
  
"W-We're f-fine, but [L/N]-chan-"  
  
"That's a relief. Next time watch from the stands above, not at the door. It's dangerous, y'know?" you gave them a reassuring smile and continued, "But it'd be safer if you guys didn't come to our practice matches, it's a bit distracting for the boys."  
  
They lowered their heads, somewhat ashamed and part guilty that you got hurt because of their lack of awareness of their surroundings. They nodded and bowed, apologizing. But your gentle smile waved it off as you saw them leave the gym. You closed the door behind them, and you let out a soft sigh.  
  
The team members had stopped their practice match now after seeing you get injured. Kindaichi saw how stiffly your tail twitched, but before he could say anything, you turned around, shooting them a bright smile.  
  
"Everything's fine, please resume practice!"   
  
You made your way back to the coach, and he asked, "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"I think I'll be fine," you admitted, "It hurts, but I'll manage."  
  
***  
  
You cleaned up after practice, but winced every time you exerted your newly damaged shoulder. You sighed, _This is going to take forever at this rate. Maybe I should try getting another manager to work with me._    
  
You felt the weight in your hand lighten and you looked over to the new companion who came to help.  
  
"Kyotani-senpai?" you almost whispered.  
  
"What, if you don't want my help I'll leave," he gruffly responded. You shook your head quickly. The two of you worked in silence, and a part of you was extremely fidget-y.  
  
 _I have never once spoken to this senpai besides this morning when I was apologizing. And I swear I'm so scared of saying something wrong that I don't want to speak, but THIS IS SO AWKWARD!!!!_  You inwardly panicked and you heard him clear his throat before he mumbled something. Your ears twitched and you glanced over, tilting your head in confusion.  
  
"Senpai, did y-"  
  
"Sorry." he quickly muttered. Your eyes widened and you asked, "For what?"  
  
He growled in irritation and he slammed the equipment into the storage room and stomped out, "Forget it."  
  
"E-Eh?!" you looked at him in pure shock. _What's wrong with this senpai!?_  
  
 _***_  
  
Oikawa was casually speaking to the first years and Iwaizumi when he caught the sight of a rather flushed Kyotani. A sly smirk came to his lips, and Iwaizumi's scowl deepened as he saw the look on his friend's face.   
  
"Oi, Trashy-"  
  
"Mad Dog-chan~!" Oikawa sang out. If Kyotani's fur could stand up anymore, it basically did. He was completely rattled and the scowl on his face deepened and he growled back at the captain. The knowing look on the captain's face was more than irritating, but before he could get away, Oikawa teased, "What's wrong Mad Dog-chan? A cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Shut up Oikawa!" Kyotani growled out. But the flush on his face was obvious and Oikawa laughed as the wolf stalked away. Oikawa's carefree grin was one that he normally had whenever he had a good idea of what was going on, and he turned to Iwaizumi.  
  
"Ne, Iwa-chan, don't you think Mad Dog-chan is cute?"  
  
"Hah? What the hell are you high on now Shittykawa?"   
  
 _Hybrids are so amusing_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries are a given when it comes to sports, but sometimes all you need is some rest.
> 
> But too bad you're too stubborn for that.

_All I've done is argue with her the entire week._  Kyotani's eyes were firmly closed shut as he leaned against the window of the bus. _There's just something about that manager that rubs me in the wrong way. Ever since I first noticed her presence, my entire being practically screamed at me to get away. That first year brat... Why am I so bothered by her anyways?_  
  
Kyotani was still half asleep and filled with confused thoughts when the bus stopped at the indicated location he was heading to. He grabbed his duffel bag that was packed with his gym clothes and several water bottles. However, the crowd outside the normally empty gym surprised him, but upon seeing the college students he normally practiced with during his time away from the club, he casually made his way over.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't Kyotani, what are you doing here?" one of them asked. The latter almost scoffed, but because it was rude he merely answered, "Extra practice."  
  
"The adoption center kids are having several sessions with the kids' junior youth volleyball team inside. They should be out in another hour or so."  
  
Kyotani's ears flicked, clearly showing slight interest in the idea of others like him, albeit smaller version, playing volleyball. The college students withheld their laughter and ask, "You wanna go watch them?"   
  
A part of him wanted to refuse, but another part was interested. What if they were the same kids from his adoption center all those years ago? He nodded and followed the college students into the gym as they found some empty bleachers to sit on.   
  
His golden orbs swept over the court. _No, they're not from the same center as me. That old hag isn't here after all. And she always keeps watch over us no matter how far away we went._ He was about to sit down when his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar figure on the court. _What the hell is **she**  doing here?!_ Kyotani's gaze on you was more than obvious as he saw you acting as coach to the younger kids from the adoption center. Your white hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and you were wearing the familiar colors of Aoba Johsai as you talked to your team during the time-out that was in process.  
  
"Heh? What's this? Lil' Kyotani interested in a female?" one of the college students snickered. The younger male growled back, and they laughed, "That's [L/N]-san, she's acting as coach for the children since she lives in the same adoption center as them."  
  
Kyotani's eyes widened even more. _How was it that someone like her was not adopted yet?_ His scowl deepened and he murmured, "I see."  
  
Kyotani watched you like a hawk, ~~although he's a wolf~~  
his gaze unwavering as he watched you demonstrate ways to receive, spike, and set. However, whenever you were about the set, the flicker of pain that briefly crossed your face reminded him that you were still injured.   
  
 _Her shoulder still hurts, but she moves so fluidly. If I had slightly more control.._  Kyotani's thoughts cut off and he growled, for some reason or another, Kyotani felt irritated by.. something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but whenever his thoughts strayed to how badly he had messed up during that practice match the other day, his irritation just blew up like a bomb.   
  
And then there was you, despite the newly acquired injury due to Kyotani's lack of control, you were still **pretending**  as though everything was okay with you. Those sitting near the boy could hear a low growl and his eyes were narrowed at you as though you were an enemy. However, Kyotani's hostility was quickly diminished as soon as he made eye contact with you.   
  
You had been paying close attention to your kids, but as soon as you saw that they were now having fun and actually holding their own, you allowed yourself to slightly relax. However, as soon as you scanned the crowd, the familiar crop of blonde hair with two stripes stood out to you. Surprise painted your expression and the way you tilted your head so cutely almost made something in Kyotani snap.   
  
"Kyotani-senpai?"  
  
Kyotani notices the way your lips moved to frame his name. And for some unknown reason, it _irritated_  him. He looked away, refusing to acknowledge you in any way, shape or form. There was a prominent scowl on his face and you frowned. _What's with that face...? And what is that senpai doing here?_  
  
"[L/N]-nee!" a child called out your name as you saw the match had ended with a 2:1, your team barely winning. You gave them a bright smile and cheered, "You guys won! I'm so proud of you guys!"   
  
They all nodded eagerly and began chattering away, but you stopped them before they got too excited and had them line up. Once the proper exchanges gone through both teams, you saw the caretaker of the adoption center lead them over to the lockers to get changed. Your gaze went back to the bleachers, and you blinked. _Eh?! He disappeared!_  Your ears twitched, and a sigh escapes your lips. _Meh, not like it really matters to me._  
  
The familiar squeaking of shoes on the gym floor caught your attention, but you were still so focused on packing your bag that you didn't look up until a shadow covered you. Your ears twitch in slight irritation before you stand up, bringing your bag up with you as you sling it over your right shoulder. However, as soon as you did, you almost dropped the bag if it wasn't for the male standing in front of you.  
  
"Aren't you still injured?"   
  
Your eyes widened at the softer tone of his normally gruff voice and you nodded, before muttering, "I'll be fine."  
  
His scowl deepened, "To hell with that. Have you even taken care of it properly? You're in pain every time you used your shoulder!"   
  
 _H-How did he know?! What the heck?! I was masking it perfectly fine! Even Ojii-chan hasn't noticed it! Or Yuu!_  Your ponytail almost slapped Kyotani across the face at how fast you turned to look at him. Your mouth was opening and closing, and you settled on closing it. You bit your bottom lip nervously and asked, "How did you-"  
  
"If anyone was watching you they'd know, you idiot!" Kyotani practically snarled at you. You flinched at his harsh tone. _What's his problem with me?!_    
  
Your eyes narrowed, "Well then, sorry that me being in pain apparently _pisses you off_!"   
  
Kyotani's eyes widened at the anger in your eyes and his snarl was wiped off his face. Horror filled him. _I yelled at her again? Why does this keep happening? What is it about this manager that just_ **ticks me off** _?_  
  
You frowned, and then took several steps back, wrenching your bag free from Kyotani's grip at the same time. You sighed, blowing your loose strands of hair out of your face and you muttered, "I apologize for my behavior."  
  
You turned away, about to walk and you sighed, "Don't overwork yourself senpai, we have a practice match on Monday."  
  
 _Crap crap crap crap crap._  Your eyes squeezed shut as you tried to calm yourself down. _What is it about me that makes Kyotani-senpai hate me so much?! It hasn't even been a week since I've become manager, but the amount of times I've gotten into an argument has been practically every day._  You frowned. The two of you would fight over the dumbest things. It could've been from the way you were cleaning things up. Or the way you would offer constructive criticism to the team about their weaknesses. Or even when you were honestly praising them about how they did something really well. You sighed.   
  
 _I guess I can't please everybody, but it's so damn frustrating. I don't even know why I get so easily riled up by him. I'm not that quick to anger, but with Kyotani-senpai, all I see is red and-_  
  
"Did something happen [F/N]?" an elderly voice called out. You looked up, and there was the caretaker of your adoption center, and you softly mumbled, "Ojii-chan."  
  
You shook your head and he softly patted your head, "We can talk about it later, if you'd like."  
  
You contemplated holding it all in, but your guard was lowered and your ears and tail immediately drooped. His fingers gently rubbed your ears in a relaxing manner and he smiled, "I may not be your actual grandfather, but I've spent enough time with you that you're practically my granddaughter."  
  
"Ojii-chan..."   
  
You nodded, a strained smile on your lips. "Later."  
  
***  
  
"What's his problem?!" Yahaba hissed. Kyotani was clearly not in a good mood on Monday. Although he performed perfectly fine during the practice match, once the match was over, his lack of will to cooperate with others was on full blast as he refused any help.   
  
Yahaba, unfortunately, was the target of Kyotani's rant as his "sets weren't good enough." The fellow second year frowned and he muttered, "As though him arguing with [L/N]-chan every day wasn't bad enough."  
  
Yahaba spared a glance to Kindaichi who looked at you in concern as you tolerated another bout of Kyotani's rage. Your ears and tail were twitching with uncontrollable rage though.   
  
"Tch, at least get us a manager that can play volleyball properly," he spat out. Your grip on the clipboard tightened, and your ears were flat against your head. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged glances and Oikawa firmly called out, "That's enough from the both of you."  
  
Your eyes widened as you turned to look at the vice captain. _ME?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT LET HIM YELL AT ME._  
  
Oikawa didn't spare you a glance as he walked up to Kyoutani with Iwaizumi in tow.   
  
"Your behavior and attitude are affecting the rest of the members Mad Dog-chan," Oikawa elaborated, "And you're clearly making our Manager-chan uncomfortable, so why don't you-"  
  
Oikawa kept talking, but Kyotani heard none of it. _Oh, so you're going to take her side? Really? This little sad excuse for a **tiger**. You're going to just..._  His thoughts trailed off incoherently as he glared at you and Oikawa. One step is taken towards you, and you take one step back. Kyotani was practically radiating hostility and you let out a low hiss as your entire body instinctively reacted to the call of challenge that Kyotani was issuing.  
  
Iwaizumi noticed the change in the air, and quickly chopped the back of Kyotani's head as Oikawa blocked your view of vision.   
  
"Let me go!" Kyotani growled out loudly as Iwaizumi dragged him away from you. You felt the constricting air around you lighten up, and upon realizing what a dangerous situation you were in, your legs gave out from beneath you. But Oikawa's arms wrapped around your waist, steadying you.  
  
"Are you okay Manager-chan?"  
  
"I don't get why he hates me so much," you muttered. Oikawa had expected at least some hints of sorrow in your voice, but the amount of anger overrode everything else. Your fists were clenched tightly, and your knuckles were an unseemly white. "I don't get it. I've personally done nothing against him and yet.."   
  
Your words stopped short, your tail flicking angrily in the air. No one spoke, but Oikawa sighed, "Everyone go back to practice." His eyes were no longer playful when he carefully pulled you out of the gym.  
  
"[L/N]."  
  
You flinched at the tone and you meekly looked up at Oikawa. The taller male sighed and his hand gently patted your head, and instead of feeling intimidated like the first time, you felt yourself relax as he gently scratched the back of your furry ears and he laughed, "You're pretty cute sometimes aren't you Manager-chan?"  
  
"Oikawa-senpai?"  
  
"I think you and Mad Dog-chan should try speaking to each other." He saw you open your mouth to retort and he effectively cuts you off, "Without lunging at each other's throats."  
  
A pout forms at your lips and Oikawa smiles, it was a genuine fond smile, "I think if you guys just talked about it, everything would be fine."  
  
"I don't think so," you muttered. "Kyotani-senpai hates me."  
  
"Eh? Is that so?"   
  
You eagerly nodded, "Don't you see the way he always yells at me? I don't mean to sound like the victim here since I'm pretty rude to Kyotani-senpai too, but! But.." you stop and mumble, "But I don't know, I can't seem to help but get mad at him when he gets mad at me."  
  
Oikawa held back his laughter relatively well, and out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a very exasperated Iwaizumi holding back an even angrier Kyotani. He sighed, "The both of you are pretty clueless."  
  
"Eh?" you tilt your head in confusion and Oikawa ruffles your hair before withdrawing his hand.   
  
"It's nothing Manager-chan~ Just talk to our Mad Dog-chan whenever you're up for it."  
  
The kicked puppy look on your face was visible to everyone outside as Oikawa walked away.  
  
 _Why do I have such strange senpais? One is super rude and the other is just plain **weird.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can be lost in translation, but it's even worse when all your senses have already been messed up thanks to what you can call nature.
> 
> TL;DR, Kyotani just help the poor girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"[F/N]," Kindaichi called your name. The lack of response was evident as your eyes were still glazed over, deep in thought. "[F/N]." His scowl deepened at the lack of response and he sighed. You kept walking, not quite realizing you had missed the turn and Kindaichi carefully grabs your wrist, jolting you back to reality.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" his voice was soft, and laced with concern. You blinked once. _Hm? I'm already home?_ You looked around. _Ah wait, this isn't home. This is the corner before... wait, was I lost in my thoughts all this time?_  Your eyes widened and Kindaichi sighed, "Do you need me to walk you home? The last thing I need is for Jii-chan to call me that you went missing."  
  
You pouted, but Kindaichi cuts you off, "Are you really okay? You've been out of it since Oikawa-senpai pulled you out of the gym."  
  
Your pout slides off your face, and the lack of expression scared Kindaichi. Your eyes displayed hints of sadness that he's never seen on you before save for the few times at the adoption center, and he lets go of your wrist, his hand coming to rest on your head as he gently rubbed the back of your ears.   
  
"Hey, you can talk to me. We're family remember?"  
  
"I know," you sighed, "But yeah, can you walk me home? I'm probably going to get lost in my thoughts and walk all the way to Tokyo at this rate."  
  
***  
  
"Jii-chan," Kindaichi greeted the elder as he saw you mindlessly walk towards your room. Chatter and cheers from the younger hybrids in the adoption center greeted you and you snapped out of your daze to entertain them as they pulled you further into the building.   
  
"Yuutaro, it's been a while since you've visited. Busy with volleyball, eh?"  
  
Kindaichi sheepishly smiles, "Yeah, sorry about that." His smile drops from his face and the elderly man has a sad smile, "Is this about [F/N]?"  
  
The male nods his head and he sighs, "She's been having a hard time due to a certain senpai in our volleyball team." Kindaichi was about to continue, but the elderly man gave him a small smile before nodding towards a different room.  
  
Kindaichi explained everything once the two of them were alone. A part of him felt bad for talking behind your back, but the more brotherly side of him was telling him that he had to do something for you. The side effects of all the arguments you get into with Kyotani was causing you to daze off more often and, at times, question your self-worth.  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"And then Oikawa-senpai was all-" Kindaichi stopped, he noticed you weren't paying attention cause normally you'd grimace at the sound of the gaudy captain's name. But instead you continued nibbling into your sandwich and he pinched your cheek.  
  
There was a delayed reaction before you mumbled, "That hurt."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Hey, Yuu, am I annoying?"  
  
"[L/N]-san, you're probably the nicest person in the entire school and everyone idolizes you," Kunimi cut in. You frowned, a retort was about to leave your lips, but Kindaichi adds in, "If this is about Kyotani-senpai, I don't think it's your fault."  
  
You flinched, and Kunimi sighs, "That senpai has always been hard to get along with. He yells at all of us if we slack off. Don't take it too personally."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's okay, once he gets to know you he'll love you."  
  
Your face was one of pure disbelief and disgust mixed together and the two boys withheld their laughter, albeit failing, and Kindaichi laughed, "Or maybe you wouldn't want that."  
  
 **Flashback End**  
  
"Hmm, that explains her lifelessness at home." The elderly sighed, "Tell me Yutarou, is this Kyotani-san a hybrid as well?"  
  
Kindaichi's eyes widened and he nodded, "Senpai is a wolf hybrid, if I remember correctly."  
  
"I see I see, you're also familiar with the concept of soulmates right?"   
  
Kindaichi slowly nodded, not quite sure where the older man was getting at. The latter chuckled, "I see, I see. You say they fight often?"  
  
"Well, yes. Kyotani-senpai always seems to start it.. and you know how [F/N] isn't easy to anger, she snaps right away."  
  
"Ah, I have a theory."  
  
"That we're soulmates?" you interrupted. Your hand was trembling against the wooden door and Kindaichi stood up immediately. He saw the shock and slight hurt look in your eyes and he muttered, "[F/N]."  
  
"Ojii-chan, please tell me you're lying." You didn't look at Kindaichi. Your brain refused the information you just heard. _Me? And **that senpai**? As soulmates? He **hates me**. There's no way we can be soulmates. If my soulmate already hates me, then does that mean-   
  
_ You took a step back, "Please tell me this is a joke."   
  
"[F/N]-"  
  
" **Please.** "  
  
When they didn't respond right away, you backed away from the door and broke into a sprint. You heard Kindaichi shout your name. But you didn't care. Not now. Not ever. _It can't be. This has to be a lie. We can't be soulmates. He absolutely hates me and... and.._  
  
You stopped, you didn't quite know where you were anymore, but for the first time in years, you felt the tingling sensation of tears threatening to spill. _But why does it hurt so much?_  
  
 _***_  
  
"Jii-chan I-"  
  
"Give her time."   
  
Kindaichi looked at the older man in disbelief and the latter sighed, "I know, you may be thinking I'm being quite cruel by leaving her clueless like this. But it's hard to explain, but I can explain it."   
  
Kindaichi matched his stare until the younger male sighed and sat back down.   
  
"If you're familiar with the background of their respective animal counter-parts, you would know that a tiger and a wolf are never to mate with each other. It's not feasible," he began. Upon receiving a nod from the younger boy, he continued, "Both are the top of the food chain. Wolves have an alpha, and often travel in a pack. The male and female mate for life, something that very rarely found in nature. Tigers on the other hand are more... free."  
  
Kindaichi blushes at the innuendo and the elder chuckles, "But females are often found to be attached to their young ones, or at times their mates."  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"With two forces of nature trying to come together, a lot can be lost in translation right?"   
  
"Then [F/N] and Kyotani-senpai..."  
  
"It has a high probability."  
  
"But, soulmates between hybrids?" Kindaichi whispered. The elderly man smiled, the twinkling in his eyes indicated yes. It was possible. Kindaichi said nothing, but his thoughts trailed back to you. How would you handle it?  
  
***  
  
Not well. You were aimlessly wandering down the street. Not quite sure where your feet were taking you. It was almost as if they had a mind of their own. As your mind was too busy running in circles as to why Kyotani would possibly hate you, and what to do if said senpai was actually your soulmate but hated you.  
  
 _There's no solution_. You stopped walking as soon as you felt the dampness on your cheeks. But you don't wipe it away. Your [e/c] orbs close as your tears began to slowly stream down your face. _First I get abandoned, and now my soulmate hates me and he doesn't even know he's my soulmate. What horrible luck. I'm better off living alone forever.  
  
_ Your eyes open slowly, and your gaze lands on a nostalgic playground. You amble towards it, and you find solace in the swing set as you mindlessly began swinging back and forth lifelessly. _Should I even tell him? Will he even care? What if he just rejects me as a result? Then what do I do? What do I say? Is there anything I can even do?_    
  
You choke back a sob and you halt the swing as your head droops. It was all though your brain shut off all your muscles and nerves, your entire body felt heavy. Your shoulders trembled, but no one saw. You were alone. Or so you thought.  
  
From the streets, a certain blonde haired hybrid was surprised to see you crying. His eyes widened. And his mind was in conflict.   
  
 _Go to her. No, leave her alone. She needs someone. Not you. Never you. Don't leave her. She wouldn't want me there. She's crying. But she hates me._  Kyotani holds himself back from growling at his internal conflict, but upon seeing you curl up onto the swing, your arms linked around the swing and your legs curled up onto the swing as you awkwardly fit yourself onto the tiny plank. _Go. To. Her._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications/Author's Thoughts
> 
> Someone asked me the other day to clarify about the whole hybrid thing. Basically hybrids are humans that were genetically modified, like you know, went through experiments and such to obtain animal characteristics. These characteristics can be physical and/or mental. For example, if you look at Tsukishima's, his is almost purely physical. His mentality isn't effected by a crow at all, although he may or may not have some of the instincts of a crow, he certainly only shows it physically. And then there's Hinata. Hinata's a wolf pup. I originally introduced him as a wolf, but since he's so energetic and tiny, I made him into a wolf pup. Hinata shows hints of both physical and mental. Physical because of the strong sense of smell that he could use to track people down more specifically his soulmate. The mentality is the idea of a mate. Wolves are the type of animals to mate for life. Like really, they only find one mate and then they stick with that mate and their pack for the remainder of their lives. So Hinata's an example of both mental and physical. In this case, I tried to make Kyotani mainly mentally impacted by his wolf traits. Such as the instinct to stay away from danger and spoiler alert, his gut feeling of going to/finding his mate. Kyotani hasn't shown signs of being able to track his mate down like Hinata, but he does have a superb sense of hearing as he can hear the "under-the-breath" insults that reader-chan likes to mumble to herself. 
> 
> But yeah, that's basically how I see my hybrids. Since they're created in labs someone hit me for saying this about the volleybaes I'm so sorry my AU is like this, they can't be as perfect as they want them to be. It's just how nature and life works. Also, I haven't portrayed it yet, I plan to in my future additions to this growing Hybrid AU, but I briefly mentioned it in Tsukki's story. The whole "devoting-my-life-to-my-master" thing. Tsukishima shows it briefly with his reader when he feels the "need" to be with someone, otherwise they feel empty. Hinata and Kyotani don't because I've tried to made implications that they already live with a family. Like if you look at YamaYachi, Yamaguchi was adopted in the family, and so... yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, I highly doubt anyone's actually going to read this description, but this is basically me answering my whole idea about hybrids without spoiling too much. I mean I already spoiled a bit, but that's because I'm going to end up posting the next part soon so like, uhm, yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fix things that were already messed up is hard, but the end results are always worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My outline told me I'd finish Rough by the 5th part. 
> 
> My outline was wrong.

_But she hates me._ Kyotani willed himself not to move, but that small part of him was literally screaming at him.  _If you leave things as they are, maybe she truly will hate you_.   
  
This last thought was all he needed to steel his resolve and make his way towards you. But as soon as he came within speaking distance, he froze. What was he supposed to say? He was never good at communicating with people, let alone comforting someone. How was he supposed to comfort someone that he's only ever yelled at because you had thrown him into such confusion every time you came near him?   
  
Despite your sobs and occasional whimpers, you hear footsteps approaching you. Your snow white ears flick forward and your eyes peek out from behind your hands and the [e/c] orbs widen. _Kyotani... senpai? What is he doing here? Oh my god, don't come near me. Please. Don't. If you do, I don't know if I can hold myself back. I don't want to say anything cause what if I end up saying that we're soulmates and that we can't ever get along together because you hate me and-_  
  
Your thoughts drown you and you didn't hear him call out your name. In the softest tone possible for someone as gruff as him. He sighs, "Oi."  
  
You flinch and he flinches as well. He didn't know how to make it easier on both of you guys. A proper conversation between the two of you has never happened before, and for him to suddenly speak to you like a normal person would, you weren't sure if you could handle it.  
  
"If you're going to m-make f-fun of me, then j-just go ahead and get it over with."   
  
Your voice shook and you almost cursed out loud. Kyotani's eyes narrowed at you and he muttered, "What are you, an idiot?"  
  
A sardonic smile appears on your lips, unknown to Kyotani and he lets out another sigh, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Why do you even care? Trying to use this as another way to make fun of me?"  
  
He flinched, and you hear him shuffle. Low growling is heard as he mutters how dumb all of this was, that this wasn't worth his time, and that you were going to definitely drive him insane.   
  
"No." He admits. He bit his lower lip momentarily and then blurted out, "Something told me I couldn't leave you alone."  
  
You blinked once, twice. And you felt the tears returning, and a sad laugh escapes your lips. "What the heck."   
  
His gaze never left your figure and he asked, "What is it about you that makes me so interested but agitated at the same time?"  
  
You shrugged, "You're better off not being interested in me senpai."  
  
His eyes widened and he almost growled, "Why?"  
  
"After all, you hate me, right?"  
  
***  
  
You haven't come to volleyball practice for the past week. Student council duties were picking up, and since the coach knew that your council activities were your priority, you were given leave of the club until everything was settled.   
  
That week was probably the worst week of practice for the members that weren't third years. The third years have passed the baton to the next generation, but the next generation wasn't quite ready for the chaos that they'd have to reign in.   
  
It didn't help that Kyotani was irritated and his anger seemed to basically be directed towards Kindaichi. The turnip head couldn't even speak properly without having his blonde senpai growl at him or snap at him.   
  
"I miss [F/N]-chan," Yahaba sighed. Several of the members nodded, and Kindaichi muttered mostly to himself, "I think it's better for her to stay away from the club for now."  
  
Kyotani's eyes narrowed and he stalked up to the unsuspecting male and he roughly grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.   
  
"The hell kind of nonsense are you spouting!?"  
  
Kindaichi's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, refusing to answer. Kyotani's glare was intense, and it took everything in the younger male to not cower away. Yahaba immediately grabbed the second year, prying him away from the first year.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"What is your problem Kyotani!? You've been more irritable all week and now you're going to take it all out on Kindaichi?!"  
  
"He-" Kyotani stopped. What was it that was bothering him? That Kindaichi was the closest male to you? That he wasn't able to be the one to comfort you that day after Kindaichi found you and brought you back home? Or was it the fact that Kindaichi seemed to know something that he didn't? He growled and Kindaichi steeled his resolve. He was tired of seeing you hurt, you were his sister, his family. It didn't matter if the two of you weren't blood related, Kindaichi would protect you to the best of his ability, cause you were his best friend. He took in a deep breath and responded, "It's not nonsense, Kyotani-senpai."  
  
The second years and fellow first years stared at Kindaichi as though he grew a second head. And although Kindaichi was very much still afraid of the upperclassman, he had to say this since both of you seemed to be oblivious to the mere idea of it.  
  
"[F/N] has changed negatively due to your stu- arguments," Kindaichi quickly fixed his wording. And he continued, "It was to the point where she questioned her self-worth. [F/N] isn't the type to get angry easily, nor is she someone who'd want to change due to one person."  
  
He nervously makes eye contact with the upperclassman, and he asked, "Do you really think [F/N] would continue to talk to you if she truly knew you hated her?"  
  
He didn't give it all away, no. If Kyotani wasn't able to figure it out, then maybe he wasn't meant to be your soulmate. But Kyotani's brain worked quicker than anyone had expected it.   
  
 _If she doesn't hate me... if she's been feeling as confused as I am, then could it be.._  
  
"You- She- Are we-" Kyotani couldn't properly form the question, but he felt Yahaba's grip on him relax slightly, and immediately he broke free. "Where is she?"  
  
Kindaichi didn't respond, and the growl that was released from the upperclassman froze everyone in their place as he sprinted out of the gym. Kindaichi let out a shaky breath of relief and Kunimi gently patted his back, "Good job."  
  
"Not sure if I did the right thing," Kindaichi scowled, "If he makes [F/N] cry again."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't."  
  
***  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"Whoever said I hate you?"  
  
"Your actions sure show it." your voice cracked and you mentally cursed yourself, and you hear a faint, "Why the hell do you care if I hate you?"  
  
"I..." _Because we're soulmates. Because we're supposedly fated to love each other. Because.. Because I don't know why I care. I just do. It hurts. The idea of **you**  hating **me**  hurts._   
  
He hears your voice die out and he asked, "Aren't you the one that hates me instead? Look at you trying to-" He stops himself. _Yeah, she hates me. It's no wonder she even tolerates my bursts of anger and- Why does it hurt knowing that she might hate me? Why is it bothering me so much that I want her to say she doesn't._  
  
"If I hated you, I wouldn't be talking to you."   
  
Kyotani almost doesn't hear this, but he hears your name being called out, and so do you. Your head lifts up at the familiar voice and you softly mumble, "Yuu?"  
  
A pang of pain was felt in his chest when Kyotani heard you mumble another male's name. _What the hell? Why am I so- What the hell has she done to me?_  Kyotani's eyes narrowed and you noticed it and you sadly smile, "See senpai, this is why I think you hate me so much. Just end my misery already. Just tell me that you hate me and-"  
  
"[F/N]!" Kindaichi is slightly out of breath and he gently takes your wrist. "Let's go home."   
  
He refuses to look at his senpai in the volleyball club. Not after what he heard. But Kyotani's death glare on him made him very aware of the other male. He gave a curt nod to Kyotani and muttered, "We'll be leaving now."   
  
 _Go after her._ Kyotani scoffed at the little voice in his head. _As if. The last thing I want is to ruin her mood even more.  
  
Even when she's ruining yours?  
  
My mood isn't ruined. _Kyotani let out a low growl. _I should just forget about her._  
  
But upon even considering that, the pain he felt in his heart increased twofold. But he blatantly ignored it. After all, it wasn't worth the headache.  
  
 **Flashback End**  
  
Running through the empty school corridors was probably an experience the blonde wolf never expected to have. He looked through every door and window carefully, all the while speeding through the building. _Where is she?!_  
  
Kyotani stopped as soon as he saw a familiar white striped tail going down the stairs. His feet immediately left the floor.  
  
"[F/N]!"  
  
You froze as you looked up to him from the turn of the stairway. _Kyotani-senpai!?_  
  
You looked at him in surprise, the box of supplies in your hands that were meant for the upcoming school festival was basically covering your entire body save your face. You notice the line of sweat on the older male, but also the desperation in his eyes. _Wait. Did he just call me by my first name? What-_  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
Your eyes widened, and you gracefully stuttered out, "W-What. H-huh!?"  
  
"I never hated you." Kyotani repeats, this time his voice less ragged and more composed. It was still gruff and the tone was low, but the sincerity in his eyes made yours soften. And he saw it, the look of relief in your eyes, but there was also slight doubt.  
  
"Then why do you always..." you trailed off, biting your lower lip you asked, "Why are you always yelling at me? If that's your idea of communicating with-"  
  
"Look," Kyotani cut you off, unsurprisingly. You almost sighed at how even after his confession of not hating you, he sure still acted like he was irritated at you all the time. He rubs the back of neck awkwardly and he muttered, "I just don't know how to talk to you."  
  
You tilt your head to the side, and shifted the heavy box in your arms. He noticed and he walks down the stairs, easily taking the box from you, "Where are you headed to?"  
  
"Class 1-6."  
  
He started walking first and you blinked confused. _Well, it's better than him blowing up on me right away. I really_ **should** _start thinking before I speak around Kyotani-senpai though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may have taken a while to get to the end, and we may have taken a longer route than most people, but it was worth it. Despite how rough the start was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ROUGH IS FINALLY FINISHED. I was very tempted to add some snarky comment in at the end, but I decided against it, cause I can totally use that as fuel for side stories later. HAHAHA. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Kyotani had never felt so awkward in his life. Social interactions were never his thing, let alone speaking to a female. A female who had somehow, somewhere invaded his life and has been an ambiguous presence to him. You were basically the unknown. He knew he didn't hate you, but that was it. He knew nothing more. Nothing that he was certain of at least, and that bothered him. His tail twitched slightly, gently hitting your arm and you glanced at his back. You noticed he visibly stiffened even more and a slight blush hit your face.   
  
 _Oh my god. Is he nervous around me? But_ **I'm the one who's nervous!**  You gnawed on your bottom lip, and his tail accidentally hit your arm again and you sped up your pace, walking beside him. You sneak a glance at the upperclassman, his cheeks were dusted pink and you held back a laugh and you softly mumbled, "I'm glad you don't hate me."  
  
Kyotani almost jumped at your voice, but both of you were walking extremely slow, as though trying to stall the destination that you were heading to because you both _knew_  that if this opportunity was lost, a chance to talk like this again might not present itself. You had stopped walking, and you were just looking at him, not expecting anything, but a very soft and very small smile tugged at the corners of your lips.   
  
You were ridiculously relieved. The mere **idea**  of Kyotani hating you had caused you to lose sleep. The experiences of emptiness and loneliness from not being able to see the wolf-senpai had practically been a wake up call to reality that this boy was indeed your soulmate. _A soulmate between hybrids, how unusual._    
  
Kyotani's gaze softened, it was something not many people had a chance to see. But there were hints of fear in his eyes. _What if you hated him though?_ He was pretty sure he wouldn't survive if he knew. His more primal side was basically begging him to stand closer to you. It was taking him everything to not succumb to his non-human DNA and he asked, "Do you-"  
  
"I don't hate you," you cut him off. You had noticed it, the way he averted his glance from you for a split second. And you softly confirmed, "I never did."  
  
Kyotani unknowingly let out a breath of relief and he asked, "Did you know?"  
  
You tilted your head in confusion, and whatever anxiety he thought had left came back. _What if she's not the one? But I've only been reacting to her! Her every movement, the way she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear whenever she's about to say something serious, the way her tail flicks towards the right whenever she's irritated. How her ears flatten when she's about to get upset or if she is upset, or if she's sad. And-_ Kyotani wished he could hide his face, but his hands were full of the boxes he was carrying for you. _God damn it, she has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even_ **know!?**  
  
"If... if you mean, uhm," you fidgeted slightly upon seeing a blushing Kyotani and you felt the temperature on your cheeks rising to match it and you softly finish, "If it's about.. us, being.. s-s-soulmates."   
  
It was almost a whisper, the very last word you said, and you hear a clatter of boxes and supplies being dropped. You sincerely hoped nothing broke. But upon hearing the word "soulmate," Kyotani grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards him and into his arms as he nuzzled your neck. Your face was definitely a bright red now and you couldn't even sputter out a response before resigning to hiding your face in his chest.   
  
"Shit. I-" Kyotani fumbled for words. He was never a phenomenal speaker like Oikawa, or someone as honest as Yahaba, but he desperately wanted to reassure you and to say something that confirmed that you were each other's soulmates. You felt him tighten his embrace on you and your hands that were awkwardly gripping the front of his shirt moved to wrap around his back and you relaxed.   
  
Kyotani took in a deep breath and he softly mumbled, "I'm-"  
  
But he was cut short by the clattering of one of the classroom doors opening. Both of you immediately pull away and you pick up the forgotten supplies and you hear someone call your name.   
  
"[L/N]-san! We were wondering what was taking you so long!" The voice grew closer as you saw feet approach you. Kyotani also helped your with your supplies and once he finished putting them into the respective boxes, he muttered something under his breath before walking away. Both hands were stuffed into his pockets and you looked at him, a bit disappointed you didn't get to hear **his thoughts**  about the whole soulmate ordeal.   
  
"[L/N]-san?"   
  
You looked up, and sent them a small smile, "Sorry, I was talking to a volleyball club member."  
  
***  
  
 _Damn it all._ Kyotani stalked away angrily. _If that classmate of hers didn't interrupt I.._ He still felt your warmth against him. Your voice, and that _look._ He had never seen you look so embarrassed and shy before in his life, and it was because of him. _God damn it_.   
  
His tail was wagging faster than he's ever remembered and his ears flattened against his head. He was definitely wrapped around your fingers. But deep inside, he felt okay with that.  
  
As soon as he made his way back to the gym though, the remaining second and first years looked at him somewhat expectantly and his gaze fell upon Kindaichi. The younger male looked at Kyotani with a defiant gaze, but also filled with concern, not for him, but for you.   
  
"What?" Kyotani basically barked out.  
  
"You.. didn't make her cry right?" Kindaichi softly asked. His eyes were definitely filled with concern, and although Kyotani _knew_  the two of you were good friends, something about you being close to another male bothered him. A lot.   
  
He frowned and then muttered, "I wouldn't make my soulmate cry again."  
  
Yahaba let out a surprised gasp as the delinquent looking wolf's tail started to wag slightly and a sly smirk came onto his face, but before he could speak, the familiar voice of their ex-captain rang throughout the gym.  
  
"Oh ho! So _that's_  why Mad Dog-chan ran out of the gym so quickly!"  
  
Whatever wagging that was previously there was replaced by tension as Kyotani's furry ears and tail stood on their ends and he glared at the previous captain.  
  
Oikawa smirked and asked, "So, is our cute little Manager-chan your soulmate?"  
  
Judging by the slight blush on the normally scowling face, the answer was definitely yes. Oikawa immediately gushed over it and began to endlessly tease the easy-to-anger blonde.   
  
Kindaichi felt a mixture of relief and a bit of sadness. Does this mean that he couldn't hang out with you anymore? Would he have to deal with the prickly senpai as well? Just the idea of having to talk back to Kyotani scared him to death. Kunimi noticed his best friend internally freaking out and sent a chop of the hand to his side. Kindaichi flinched, and was about to yell at Kunimi but the latter cut him off.  
  
"[F/N] is still our best friend. Nothing changes besides the fact she found her soulmate."  
  
Kindaichi's eyes widened before he nodded, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
***  
  
"Kyotani-senpai," Kindaichi stopped the wolf after practice. Kyotani's ears slightly flicked forward and Kindaichi noted it. _[F/N] does that too whenever someone calls her name._  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Please take good care of [F/N]." Kindaichi bowed slightly. And then he said, "If you wait another 10 minutes, she should finish her club activities."  
  
Kyotani blankly stared at his teammate, but Kindaichi bowed farewell before walking away with Kunimi. _What?_  He turned around, planning to call them out, but they were already out the gate and he blanked. _Wait, does that mean- Shit. Wait._ Kyotani frowned, _Am I walking her home?!  
  
_ ***  
  
You pouted as you looked at your phone, "What the heck?"   
  
"What's up [L/N]-san?"   
  
"Yuu and Kunimi went home without me!" you whined. Your ears flattened in disappointment and your tail languidly swept the floor and your friend laughs, "Well, they probably want to go home after a long day of practice."  
  
"But **I** always wait for them!" you frowned, and your friend quickly responds, "You're their manager, of course you do."  
  
"But I did even before I became manager!"  
  
"You want to go then? I can take over, you did more than enough anyways."  
  
"Eh? Are you sure?" you looked at them in surprise and they nodded, "Yeah, go ahead!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
***  
  
You were surprised to see Kyotani at the school gates. He was intensely staring at his phone, and you softly called out his name. Upon seeing you he pulls away from the school gates he was leaning against and gave you a curt nod.  
  
"Were you.. Did you.."  
  
"Said you finished around this time."  
  
Your head tilted to the side, confused, and then you realized, "Yuu did?"  
  
The wolf nodded and he shifted awkwardly and muttered, "I'll walk you home."  
  
The two of you walked side by side in silence, but both of you were kind of tense. You didn't know what to say to him and he felt the same way. You almost sighed at how this was worse than before. At least you guys talked, ~~even if it was through shouts and yelling at each other~~ but this was just plain awkward.  
  
"Uhm-" / "Hey-"  
  
"Ah, no, go first senpai."   
  
"I-" Kyotani stopped, and then he let out a deep breath, "We're soulmates now."  
  
"Well, we've been soulmates, the two of us were just too dumb to realize it." you corrected him. You saw a twitch of amusement and you laughed, "We really are idiots."  
  
He nodded, a small smile gracing his features and he softly mumbled something underneath his breath. You looked at him, slightly confused, and his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. He averts his gaze, and clears his throat, "I'm sorry."  
  
And for some reason unknown to you, you blush. Not just pink, but you practically matched the shade of red on his face and you stuttered, "W-What are y-y-you a-apologizing for?!"   
  
He couldn't bring himself to look at you, not when you were _that_  cute. He growled lowly before pulling you into another hug, this time not as awkward as you almost saw it coming once you saw his arm reach out for you. Your arms wrap around his back and he grumbles against your ear, "For being an ass."  
  
"Sen-"  
  
"Kyotani is fine. Hell, you can even call me Kentarou."  
  
"But- I-," you hid your face against his chest, and you could hear the rapid pace of his heart and you tried your best to calm your nerves before pulling away just enough to look at him.   
  
"Kyotani-kun."   
  
His eyes widen and he chuckles, "Well, it's better than senpai."  
  
Your eyes close as you instinctively lean against his hand that is now cupping the left side of your cheek. His thumb, although calloused from all the volleyball practice, gently rubs your cheek softly. Your eyes slowly open and when [e/c] orbs meet gold, a soft smile plays onto your lips.  
  
"We were off to a rough start, but I think we'll be fine now, right soulmate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly, I've been wanting to write for Kyotani for a while.
> 
> But I held back because I was, still am, scared of butchering his character. Kyotani's character is so uniquely his that I can't seem to grasp the whole idea and concept of his character as well as I can imagine Hinata and Tsukishima and- and well everyone else I've written for at this point. LOL.
> 
> It doesn't help that there's a severe lack of Kyotani fics out there so I can't even figure out where to start on what the fan's think of this socially awkward blonde pup.


End file.
